


And They Were Roommates

by Gabrielsplatypus



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Gen, Hank McCoy is So Done, M/M, Minor Hank McCoy/Alex Summers, Older Sibling Alex Summers, Warren Worthington III Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielsplatypus/pseuds/Gabrielsplatypus
Summary: A lot of these fics have Warren & Peter and Scott & Kurt as roommates. But then I thought to myself, as I procrastinated my online classes, what if Warren and Kurt were roommates?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Xavier's School for the Gifted had been rebuilt and the world was starting to return to normal, or what would now be normal. The matter of where the few new students would be rooming was only loosely on the teacher's minds.

Erik approached Hank in the other's lab. The two did not get along and tried to keep interaction between them to the absolute minimum. Hank didn't bother to look up. 

"What do you want?"

"Have you decided with whom Angel will bunk with?" Erik asked. He had been keeping an eye on the other two horsemen, the third having disappeared to parts unknown. Storm had easily bonded with the other children, but the same could not be said for Angel. He and Storm had formed a friendship of sorts, from what Erik could tell, but the boy was very untrusting and generally crass towards most other people. Angel had also warmed up towards Peter, both confined to the hospital ward due to their injuries. This stirred a strange feeling in Erik's soul, the strange feelings that were always stirred up around that Maximoff boy. Memories that he had long since buried and so Erik ignored the feelings as he always did.

"Possibly Peter since they seem to be getting along ok," Hank answered, relieved that Erik hadn't come to antagonize him.

"Put him with Nightcrawler," Erik told him. Hank finally looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Because. Angel's the only other one that speaks German. And they'll balance each other out," was Erik's answer. Hank narrowed his eyes at the other mutant.

"Fine. But what's your real reason?" Hank asked.

"The drama."

"You have to tell Alex and Raven!" Hank called as Erik walked away.

"Not a chance!"

"Asshole," Hank muttered, returning to his equations.

"I have to be roommates with _him?_ " Warren exclaimed angrily after finding out the news. 

"Yes. Don't be a little bitch about it," Storm told him. 

"I don't want to be here to begin with," he grumbled. 

"We have a roof over our head and food and an actual bed to sleep in. We don't have to worry about people coming to take us in the middle of the night here. It could be worse," Storm said. 

"It could be worse," Warren repeated. He opened the door to his new room to find Nightcrawler sitting on one of the beds. He looked up at Warren with wide, golden eyes. 

_He's kind of cute,_ a part of Warren's brain said. He told it to shut up. 

"So, I guess we're roommates," he said aloud. 

"Ve're roommates," Kurt agreed, accent coming through. 

"Great." 


	2. Chapter 2

"His presence is just infuriating. I get worked up every time he's around," Warren complained. He was outside with Storm and Peter, enjoying the sun and fresh air.

"Let me ask you this, do you want to fight him or fuck him?" Storm asked.

"That's the thing! I don't know!" Warren exclaimed.

"Sounds like somebody's got a crush," Peter teased.

"I do not!"

"You just said you might want to fuck him," Storm pointed out. "So the question is: would he let you?"

"Of course not," Warren said dejectedly. "He's _Catholic_."

"That doesn't mean he might not be down to do some sidewise hokey-pokey, if ya know what I'm saying," Peter commented. 

"He has a point," Storm added. "Besides Kurt is so sweet. Just try talking to him for once."

"Whatever," Warren said, before walking off. A few minutes later Kurt came by and took his place in the grass. 

"Is Varren ok?" Kurt asked the other two mutants. 

"He'll be fine. He's just being himself," Storm assured him. "Is everything ok with you?"

"Well, can I tell you something if you promise not to tell anyone else?" His tail swished nervously behind him. 

"Of course." Ororo placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. 

"I think I might have feelings for Angel," the words came out a hoarse whisper. 

"Oh yeah?" Kurt nodded frantically. 

"Alright," Peter said, rolling over. "Here's what you're going to do."

* * *

"I just don't see why you thought it was a good idea," Charles said disapprovingly, currently beating Erik at their nightly game of chess. "You could have very well endangered not only one of my students, but my _nephew,_ Erik." 

"All of your students will be fine," Erik replied, taking Charles' knight. "Maybe I just thought they were too much like Alex and Hank and I figured we might as well expedite the process. I don't see you not allowing it, _headmaster._ " 

"Perhaps so. But if something happens you'll be dealing with my sister," Charles told him. 

"Even though Raven won't admit to him and we all the truth." 

"She's not the only one who won't admit to a child here." Erik's expression turned dark and he looked back down at the board, avoiding Charles' gaze. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he gritted out. 

"You forget I know you better than anyone else, old friend," Charles replied softly. "I know you've figured out Peter's your son." 

"I thought I told you to stay out of my head," Erik said, though the words didn't have the bite they usually did. Charles reached out and gently took his hand.

"I don't have to get inside your head to read you like an open book. I don't need my telepathy to know you know the truth about Peter," Charles told him. And he knew that's what scared Erik about their relationship. "I see it in your eyes every time you look at the boy." A silence passed between them and when Erik finally met his gaze there was a vulnerability in his eyes Charles had not seen in some time. 

"How could I not've? From the moment I met him -" he broke off. "He has a twin sister you know. He showed me a picture of her, she's the spitting image of my sister Ruth. And they have no idea. " Charles wasn't so sure about that, but he knew better than to say something. "And I can't. I know I should, but I can't tell them. I can't let myself love them because I know then I'll lose them. Just like I've lost everyone else I've cared about."

"You haven't lost me."

"Yet." 

* * *

Warren was laying on his bed listening to his music when Kurt returned from showering. The blue mutant had only a towel wrapped his chest and Warren couldn't help himself from staring. He'd never seen so much blue skin, as his roommate normally dressed so modestly. Warren felt himself flush as he watched Kurt bend over, picking up something off the floor and giving Warren a good view of his ass. Warren grabbed a book off the nightstand, pretending to read but really just staring at the random page intently as Kurt changed into his pajamas. 

"Mmm," Nightcrawler hummed, mostly to himself, still facing away from Warren.

"Something the matter?" Warren asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just kind of horny." Warren almost choked on his spit at that. Kurt turned around at the noise he made, not wearing a shirt. Warren took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, _you're what_?" Warren asked as Kurt sat down close beside him on the bed. 

"Horny. I was going to ask if you might want a sandwich," Kurt told him. 

"You mean, hungry?" Warren gritted out. 

"I guess? Warren, are you ok?" Kurt questioned, placing his palm on his roommate's forehead. "You fill hot, like a fever."

"I'm fine," Warren answered gruffly, taking in the sight of Kurt's bare chest so close to him. He considered just pulling Kurt in for a kiss right then and there, but he quickly threw away the idea. "I just remembered I needed to ask Ororo something. I'll be back later," he told an unconvinced Kurt, pushing past him to the door and almost slamming it closed behind him.

" _Verdammt_." Kurt cursed once he'd gone, vanishing with a poof of smoke. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't do it." Warren flopped face-first onto Storm's bed. "I just can't."

"If you can survive a plane crash you can survive being roommates with the boy you want to fuck," Storm told him un-sympathetically. "It's only been what, a few days?"

"He's just so - ugh!"

"Have you tried talking to him like I said?" Warren grumbled something unintelligible. "So that's a no."

"It's like he speaks English ok but he doesn't understand," Warren complained. "I told you about the 'horny' thing." Storm chuckled at the memories of Warren after the event, and then Peter explaining to a horrified Kurt what horny meant.

"And I told you that you should have pulled him into your arms and offered to show him what horny meant," Storm replied. "But the ever so suave Warren Worthington the Third couldn't do that."

"You're no help."

"I'm trying to help you're just not listening. You need to actually talk to him, Warren. It's Kurt. He wants to be your friend, so be his. Spend time with him and the rest will follow."

* * *

Warren found Kurt reading under a tree in the backyard. 

"Can I sit here?" he asked the other mutant. Kurt looked up at Warren, as if shocked someone was talking to him. 

"Um, ja, of course." He leaned forward so Warren could spread his wings, as Warren sat down beside him. "What are you reading?"

" _The Once and Future King_ , the Professor recommended it," Warren told him. Kurt brightened up, holding up the two books in his lap. 

"Same! I have one version in English and the other in Deutch. To help with my reading comprehension in English," Kurt told him enthusiastically. The two sat and talked for a long time, oblivious to the two adults watching them. 

"You know, for someone who looks so much like you and Azazel, he's surprisingly nothing like the two of you," Erik commented to Raven standing beside him. He did not need to see Raven's face to know she was scowling. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said bitterly. 

"Considering the amount of time we spent together in the Brotherhood, I would appreciate if you didn't do me the disservice of lying about Azazel to my face," Erik replied. Raven sighed deeply. 

"I left him when he was a baby. And don't start on me, I didn't have a choice if I wanted him to survive. And I'd _appreciate_ it if you didn't bring it up again. It's a good thing he didn't turn out like me or Azazel. Would you have wanted your daughter to have ended up like you?" 

"No," Erik said simply, though he didn't get upset. "Nina was so much like her mother. Like _my_ mother. She was pure and innocent. And now she's dead." 

"So you won't say anything to Kurt?" Raven questioned after a moment of silence passed. 

"No. And Charles won't say anything either."

"He's always been non-confrontational," Raven agreed. "What about you and Peter?" Erik froze. 

"What about me and Peter?" Erik asked, his tone angrier than he would've wanted it to be. _There's no way she could know,_ he thought to himself. 

"Nothing. The boy looks up to you, is all. He's a young Jewish mutant. You _could_ mentor him while your here. Peter did break you out of prison," Raven pointed out. 

"I'll think about it," Erik said, even if just to get her off his back about Peter. Despite how long he'd known her and all that they been through, he could not tell her the truth about his son. It wasn't that Erik didn't want to spend time with the boy, far from it, it was as he said to Charles - he didn't want to get attached because he knew if he did something would happen to him. And Peter was so joyful, so young, so _full of life_. Erik could not bear to see it be ripped away from the boy because of him. 

"Ok, _Dadneto,_ " Raven replied with a smile. 

"Stop giving people nicknames." 


	4. Chapter 4

Warren was a child again. He stood in front of a mirror, bloody feathers all around him. He was sobbing as he cut the new wings off his back. He didn't care how much it hurt; nothing could compare to the hurt he would be in if his father found out. There was a loud banging on the door.  
"Warren, let me in!" His father shouted. Warren sobbed harder, trying to clean up the mess through the tears. The door opened and suddenly he wasn't in the bathroom anymore. Warren was himself, flying high above the ruins of Cairo. His wings cursed metal. There was that plane and suddenly Warren was inside of it again. Psylocke and the others weren't there, only Warren and Kurt. Kurt was pinning him down, but not in the kind of way he wanted. Kurt's normal kind and innocent demeanor was replaced with a hellish snarl as he gazed down at Warren with hate in his eyes. Fire roared up around them and Warren could feel it melting his skin, but the flames did not appear to bother Kurt, making his appearance all the more demonic.

"Warren, Warren wake up!" 

Warren awoke with a start to see he was in his room at Xavier's. Kurt was sitting on his bed, his hands on Warren's shoulders. The moonlight that shone through the window illuminated his face and Warren could see he was quite concerned. 

"What?" Warren groaned, sitting up slightly. 

"You were having a nightmare," Kurt explained gently. "You were crying out like you were in pain and I didn't want to see you suffer so I thought it better if I woke you up. Sorry." 

"Don't, you don't have to apologize," Warren told him groggily. He laid back down, wrapping one arm around the other mutant's waist. Kurt took the hint and laid down as well, his head on Warren's shoulder, one arm gently on his chest. "It was just a nightmare." 

"I get them to," Kurt said softly. "About that awful place in Berlin."

"And you weren't even in there for that long," Warren murmured dryly. "You didn't tell them what happened there, you never told the others what I _did_. I killed people, Kurt. Why didn't you tell them?" 

"Magneto has killed people, and the Professor has let him stay here," Kurt replied. 

"But why?" Warren pressed. 

"Everyone deserves a second chance. What happened in Berlin, in Cairo, that's in your past. In our past. You cannot let your past define you. You have a chance at a new beginning here. I thought it might ruin that chance for you if I did," Kurt explained softly. 

"You didn't have to do that for me." 

"Yes, I did." 

The two fell into silence, and eventually sleep. When Kurt awoke in the morning, he was still snug in Warren's arms. 

* * *

Alex climbed into bed next to his lover. Hank was reading in bed, lamp on and glasses on the tip of his nose. "Raven's doing it again," he murmured. 

"Doing what again?" Hank questioned. 

"Flirting with you and leading you on," Alex said. 

"Yeah, I know," Hank sighed. "Does it make you jealous?" 

"It used to,” Alex admitted. “But you've spent most of the past 21 years with me. Not her. So if she wants to come in like a homewrecker, fine. She won't get anywhere." Alex sat up and placed a tender to Hank's lips and Hank returned the kiss just as tenderly. "I know you. love you. I trust you." 

"I love you too. And it doesn't bother you that I haven't told her we're together yet?"

"No. I mean, it kind of pisses me off that she just assumes that you've waited for her here all these years while she's been off in the world and had a kid with _Azazel_. But I also think it's funny that she's hitting on you like she did with Erik before Cuba while Erik was obviously banging her brother. And she was flirting with you but then you started fucking me. And we're still fucking-

"I don't hear you complaining," Hank commented with a smirk. 

"Nor will you probably ever. My point is I'm a petty dramatic bitch and the longer this goes on the funnier it will be when she finally finds out that you and I have been together this whole time," Alex said. 

"As funny as it'll be when she finally finds out Erik fucked her brother," Hank agreed, kissing down the other mutant's neck. He reached over, placing his book on the nightstand and clicking off the lamp. Alex crawled into his lap as the kiss intensified and pulled off Hank's sleep shirt. Hank flipped them over, so that he was pressing Alex into the mattress. "And you know what I'm going to do to you tonight?" Hank growled into his lover's ear. 

"Fuck me?" Alex asked hopefully. 

"Hard," Hank growled as his skin started to turn blue. 


	5. Chapter 5

Warren wasn't surprised when he woke up at the feeling of someone in bed beside him, until he opened his eyes and remembered that he was in his room at Xavier's. Warren was spooning Kurt, who was still sleeping soundly in his arms with his tail wrapped tightly around Warren's waist. And was he purring? Light was streaming in through the window and sooner than later they would have to get up if they didn't want to miss breakfast. Warren realized he was in a bit of an uncomfortable situation, a _hard_ and getting harder situation, with his cock pressed firmly against Kurt's tight ass. Warren tried to free himself but to no avail as Kurt's tail only wrapped around him tighter. And the purring really wasn't helping matters either. 

" _Fuck,_ " Warren whispered. It felt good Warren had to admit, being stuck like this, but what to do? Sure, normally Warren wouldn't have minded the situation, knowing that if it were anyone else he'd be getting laid soon. But Kurt was Kurt. He was so innocent, and Catholic, and Warren was confident that the other mutant had never considered having sex before marriage. Not to mention, Kurt was without a doubt straight, and as much of a kind person he was, would probably not enjoy waking up to the current situation they were in. Carefully, Warren tried to unwind the tail around him and nearly succeeded when Kurt shifted around in his sleep so that he and Warren were now face to face. "Fuck," Warren swore again, the friction from the movement both a blessing and a curse. It was then that he realized there was another problem, now hard against his thigh. _You've got to be shitting me,_ Warren thought to himself as Kurt shifted in his sleep again, causing his and Warren's hard cocks to rub together. Warren let out an involuntary groan, unfortunately waking up his roommate to his dismay. Kurt let out a soft noise before he seemed to realize where he was and who he was with. His whole body tensed and he looked frightfully up at Warren.

"Good morning," was a Warren could think to say. 

"I'm sorry!" Kurt quickly exclaimed, sitting up and putting as much distance as he could between himself and Warren. 

"Hey, look. It's no big deal," Warren told him. "It happens." Kurt nodded mutely as Warren got out of bed and went to the bathroom. "Don't sweat it, Blue. We can just forget this whole thing ever happened. Deal?" Kurt nodded again as Warren shut the door behind him. What was it he'd seen in the teleporter's eyes just then? Surely Kurt hadn't wanted anything to happen, right? Warren shook his head as he stepped into the shower, but the thoughts of Kurt lingered. He thought of how Kurt felt pressed up against him, the feeling of Kurt's hard cock pressed against his own. He fantasized about running his hands and tongue all over his roommate's naked body, making him writhe and call out Warren's name breathlessly. One hand snaked down to stroke his cock as the other played gently pressed into his tight hole. Warren imagined it was Kurt doing it to him instead, Kurt playing with his cock as his tail toyed with Warren's entrance. Kurt running his hands over Warren's wet body as he carefully pressed his cock into Warren. Warren pressed two more fingers inside, imagining it was Kurt as he fucked himself with his fingers. He imagined it was Kurt nailing that sweet spot inside of him repeatedly, three-fingered hands gripping his waist and dexterous tail wrapped around his cock. 

"Kurt," Warren gasped as he came. He breathed heavily as the high faded and the water washed him clean. 

Kurt let out a small sigh as the door shut behind Warren. Between his thighs his two dicks ached to be touched, but Kurt ignored them. It would be wrong, especially in _Warren's_ bed. Kurt felt his face flush as he heard the sound of running water come from the bathroom and he envisioned what Warren was up to. _Stop it_ , he thought to himself as he felt his dicks twitch. Kurt made sure the door was locked before returning to his own bed and sliding his sleep pants and underwear off. He could not help but think of Warren as he slowly began jerking himself off with one hand. The other tightly wound itself in the sheets next to his head as his tail gently pressed inside of him. He imagined Warren pinning him to the bed, kissing and biting his neck as the angel fucked him agonizingly slowly. Or would it be the other way around? Would Warren let Kurt fuck him? Kurt imagined that now - pinning Warren to the bed as they kissed heatedly. Carefully opening Warren up with the spade of his tail, watching the other mutant writhe at the feeling. The pleasure that wasn't quite enough until Kurt actually fucks him, one dick at a time. The spade of his tail brushed against that sweet spot inside him and Kurt came, Warren's name on the tip of his tongue. 

When Warren exited the bathroom, the beds were both made and Kurt was nowhere to be seen. 


	6. Chapter 6

"So that's what happened." Kurt finished explaining that morning's incident (minus what he'd done after) to Peter, who shook his head fondly.

"So let me get this straight, you were already in bed together-" he started. 

"Right."

"And you were both hard-" 

"Accidentally!"

"And nothing happened?"

"Nein!"

"Oh Warren," Peter sighed. Practically cockblocking himself at this point. Sure, he could tell Kurt right now that Warren likes him back, just as much as Peter could've told Warren that Kurt likes him, but that would make things too easy. "Ok so first off, if you end up in that situation again, you're going to have to be more direct."

"But I don't want to make it weird. What if he doesn't-" Kurt tried to interject. 

"I have a feeling he does though," Peter assured him. 

"But how can you say so certainly? He hasn't talked to you about it?"

Way too easy.

"Call it a hunch. I've seen the way he looks at you ok? You've got to make it clear that you enjoy his company, your comfortable around him-" Peter broke off when he noticed Warren approaching them. Kurt noticed too and immediately diverted all his attention to a mushroom in the grass next to him.

"Hey, can we talk about something?" Warren asked Kurt.

"I thought you said you didn't want to talk about it," Kurt replied, cheeks turning purple.

"Ooh talk about what?" Peter asked, his tone light and teasing, eyes flicking from one to the other.

"I'm going to hurt you," Warren told him.

"I would advise against it," Erik said calmly from behind Warren. The winged boy tensed immediately.

"It's fine man. We're just messin' around," Peter told his father. "Boys will be boys."

"The last time you said that to me the kitchen was on fire," Erik replied.

"Which was still not my fault. Anyways, what's up?"

"Take a walk with me," Erik said. Erik had a way of phrasing things made Peter wonder if it was really a question or a command. Regardless, Peter stuck his arms at Warren for the winged mutant to pull him up, which Warren begrudgingly did, and went with his father. When they were gone, Warren plopped down where he'd been sitting, wrapping one wing around Kurt gently.

"Hey, don't tell me you're beating yourself up over what happened last night."

"I'm not, I just- I don't want things to be weird between us now," Kurt answered, still refusing to meet Warren's gaze.

"It's only weird if we make it weird. Listen, this morning was a bit awkward, sure, but sleeping with you wasn't all that bad. Shit, I mean- I got the best sleep last night that I have in a long time. And I don't know if it was the sleeping in the same bed that did it or what, but I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again. If that's something you would want?"

"Oh?" Kurt finally turned to look at him, his cheeks a dark purple. His tail thumped on the ground next to him nervously. Warren leaned closer and his heart fluttered when Kurt did the same. 

"Yeah. I mean we obviously don't have to if you don't want to. And we can keep our socks on if you're really-"

"What does leaving our socks on have to do with anything?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, it's just a- you know what, just forget I mentioned it." Warren paused and took a breath. "Would you want that?"

"Are you sure you would be comfortable in the same bed as me?"

"Well yeah."

"Knowing I'm attracted to men?" Kurt's heart beat furiously as the words tumbled out of his mouth. He did not miss the way Warren's eyes roamed up and down his body, hungrily so, or how his tongue darted out across his bottom lip before he answered.

"Well that would make me a hypocrite wouldn't it?

* * *

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," Peter told his father, all too glad to leave Kurt and Warren to themselves.

"I find that highly unlikely," Erik replied, though there was a hint of fondness in his voice. 

"Then what's this about?"

"I just wanted to ask about your family." Peter froze for a split-second.

"My family?" He repeated slowly. 

"You're Jewish yes?"

"Uh, yeah half-Jewish. My dad was Jewish actually. Wasn't really around, but that's what my mom told us. He was a mutant too."

"Was he? I'm afraid you're one of the very few other Jewish mutants I know. At least you have your sisters."

"At least I have my sisters," Peter agreed. Hadn't his mom said something about Erik having a sister? "What about you? You ever have any siblings?" Erik smiled a small smile, but his eyes were a void of sadness.

"No," he answered softly. "It's always been just me." He thought about his sister Ruth, and could see a bit of her in Peter now. She'd never reached adulthood, had caught sick in the ghetto and died, never knowing the horrors that lay ahead for Erik and their parents.

"That's not true," Peter blurted out. He was relieved when Erik didn't get mad, just gave him a confused look. "I mean, you keep saying that. That you're all alone in the world, that you have no family left but you do." _Now is the time. Just tell him the truth_.

"Because of what you said to me in Cairo. "I have more family than I know" because I have Charles and Raven."

_And me,_ Peter thought.

_And you,_ Erik thought.

"Well yeah," Peter said lamely. _Just tell him_ , he thought. But he couldn't follow through. "You have your mutant family."

"It's not quite the same." Erik placed a hand on Peter's shoulder gently and gave a small squeeze. "But at least we have each other."

"At least we have each other."

* * *

Somewhere in the mansion, Charles set his teacup down with an exasperated sigh and a clink. Raven didn't bother to look up.

"What's wrong?" She asked casually, knowing her brother well. 

"He had the perfect opportunity. Had the perfect opportunity to tell him just now and he _fucking didn't_ ," Charles bit out with a sigh of disbelief. 

"I'm not going to even ask who you're talking about." Little did Raven know that Charles was referring to both Peter _and Erik_.

"He's had several opportune times to tell him now and he just hasn't. He always has to make things harder than they need to be."

"He gets it from his father," Raven sighed. Charles nodded mutely, rubbing his temples. "Tea?"

"Yes, I do believe that's in order."

"Of course you do."


End file.
